Why is pizza so good?
by Leader in blue
Summary: Mikey has a thought about pizza, and starts a weird and (hopefully) funny conversation. First story enjoy!
1. Why does it taste so good?

**Hi It's me and my first story enjoy!**

In the sewers of New York. Four turtles just got back from fighting the kraang , Donnie went to his lab , Leo sat in front of the TV and watched 'Space heros' .Raph just sat on the beanbag and read a comic. Mikey just well was hungry so he went in the kitchen and grabbed some leftover pizza from the fridge. He put it in the microwave to heat it up,after it was done he got it out and took a bite then a thought just came to him. So he went to living room "Ya know why does pizza taste so good?" Mikey asked his brothers (except Donnie he was in his lab) "Why would you ask such a stupid question like that?" Raph said annoyed " I dunno , It just sort of came to me I mean..." Mikey just stared into space. Leo just sat there still watching 'Space heros'. Raph got up and waved his hands up in Mikey's face "Helllllooooo" "..." "Anybody home" No answer so Raph slapped him "OW! what was that for?!" Mikey said rubbing his cheek " You just stopped talkin'. " Raph replied " What was I talkin' about? I forgot. " Mikey asked still a bit shakin' up from the slap " Seriously?" Raph asked a little amused. Mikey just had a confused look "You was talkin' about pizza and why it..." He didn't get to finish cause Mikey yelled "WAIT MY PIZZA!" and took off into the kitchen. Raph just shook his head "Quiet down this is the best part!" said the blue masked leader "Sorry to ruin your show...Not." Raphael said sarcastically "Keep it down!" Leo yelled a little mad. Raph just continued to read his comic. Mikey on the other hand was in the kitchen heating up his pizza. After it was done he took it out and took a bite , then the same thought came back to him , he went in the living room and held up his pizza and yelled "WHY DOES PIZZA TASTE SO STINKIN' GOOD?!" Mikey yelled "Seriously?" Raph asked "I SAID BE QUIET!" Leo snapped "Ooookkaayy rude." Mikey replied slowly in the middle of the best part. Leo missed it , and that did it "Mikey..." Leo turned slowly, Mikey " He he Would it help if I said sorry." "No." "Hey beating Mikey up is my job" Said Raph getting in the middle of Leo and Mikey " Anyways its not like you've seen every episode a million times." "Your point? Sensei left me in charge and I said quiet down." Leo growled Mikey just stood there confused on how this happened...again, "Hey guys."a voice chimed in that took them by surprise. So they all fell down , "Whats going on?" April said "I have no idea." Mikey replied "You never have an idea." Raph added getting up " That's my point." replied Mikey also getting up. Leo got up and said "Where were we?" asked Leo getting ready to attack Mikey ran off screaming April and Raph just looked at each other.

** Well I hoped y'all enjoyed this story plz review I need to know if it was okay and funny. **

** Keepin it real**

** -_Leader in blue_**


	2. Donnie explains

**Hi everybody , here's the second chapter , enjoy!**

_**Previously: **__"Where were we?" Leo asked and Mikey ran off screaming , April and Raph just looked at each other._

Donnie poked out his head to see what was going on , and to find Mikey being chased by Leo , and April and Raph just standing there Donnie walked over to them." What's going on?" He asked "I dunno I just got here." April replied with a shrug , with that being said he turned to Raph " Mikey yelled a stupid question about 'why does pizza taste so good?' and then.." "That's easy as pie." Donnie interrupted. Raph rolled his eyes "HEY MIKEY!" Donnie yelled cause Mikey was screaming "I WOULD LOVE TO DUDE BUT AS YOU SEE I'M BUSY!" Mikey yelled back and screamed afterwards. "YOUR'RE NOT GETTING AWAY THIS TIME , MIKEY!" Leo yelled Mikey screamed. Raph who got fed up with the yelling screamed "STOP!" Mikey stopped screaming like a little girl , Leo froze. April and Donnie just stood there "FINALLY!" He shouted after all the screaming was done. Mikey took advantage "Thanks Raph." He sighed as he was walking to him to give him a hug "I thought I was a goner." He added arms spread wide eyes closed. Raph held up his hand , and Mikey walked into his hand and fell down "Ow." " I almost had him." Leo grumbled, and then walked to his room. Mikey got up " So Mikey what was that about?" Donnie asked "I dunno I just was wandering why pizza tasted so good?" he replied " That's easy Mikey , cause It's got all the food groups." Donnie said with a smile , only to get no response " What's food groups?" Mikey asked confused " It's the food pyramid ...Ya know grain , meats, veggies, fruit etc. etc." He replied. Only to find a even more confused look on Mikey face "Why am I still talking to you?" He asked "I dunno , here's another question what can pizza not do?" Mikey asked "Grow legs and walk." Raph replied sarcastically "Besides that." Mikey said " You know what?" Donnie asked " What?" Everybody (except Leo) asked " This is nuts , I don't know how on Planet Earth this started but it ends now." Donnie said fed up about the whole thing "I'm cool with that." Raph replied happy it was over as he picked up his comic book and began reading "I'll be in the lab if anyone needs me." Donnie quietly said walking towards his lab "No one cares." Raph mumbled his eyes never leaving his comic book. Mikey just stood there thinking '_What can pizza not do?'._ April came over to him and waved her hands around his face "Hellooo?" she asked no answer. So she went in the kitchen and grabbed the pizza slice on the counter and heated it up , and came back to Mikey and waved the pizza in his face , and he smelled it and he took it from her hands "Thanks April." he said mouth full of pizza "No problem." She giggled she looked at the time and it was getting late so she decided to head home "Alright guys I'm leaving it's getting late." she said "Bye April." Donnie said from his lab "Bye April." Mikey said done chewing his pizza "Bye." Raph mumbled still reading his comic. Leo came out of his room "Bye April." He said and went to the kitchen to grab something to eat. April left for home and waved bye.

**Well I hoped y'all enjoyed this story please review Sorry if it was short ,I will be starting a new story soon oh , and my Dad gets some credit he gave me the whole 'Food pyramid thing'.**

**Keepin it real**

** -_Leader in blue_**


End file.
